The present invention relates to a mixing device and more particularly to a device for mixing two component materials of high viscosity such as the components utilized to produce a polyurethane foam.
It is well known that thorough mixing of properly proportioned foam ingredients is essential in order that the foam have consistent and uniform properties throughout.
Devices have been developed for insuring that a homogeneous mixture is produced when combining two or more ingredients of high viscosity. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,412 granted to A. Cole, III on Jan. 2, 1968. This device discloses a foam mixing head which utilizes a plurality of lands longitudinally spaced within a mixing chamber with slots provided therein which alternate between adjacent lands. Such causes the mixture to take a circuitous path through the mixing chamber as the mixture flows therethrough. As can be seen in the Cole patent, the mixture merely follows a substantially sinusoidal path as it flows through the mixing chamber. While in some instances, such may be satisfactory for insuring that ingredients are completely mixed, it is often desirable to have a more thorough and tortuous mixing action.